


Rambles with Ruby

by Kiiratam



Series: The Weissian Conspiracy [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Ruby is oblivious, Story time with Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Ruby has a question, but she's not sure if Blake is going to like it...Takes place between Volumes 5 and 6. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Weissian Conspiracy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482356
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	Rambles with Ruby

"Hey, Blake? Can I ask you a question?"

  
"Sure, Ruby."

  
They were sitting in the training yard behind the Mistral house, watching Yang and Weiss tighten up the timing on Freezerburn. Well, really, they were just getting used to being able to _do_ combo attacks again. Ruby could tell that everyone had kept training while they'd been separated, but they'd been training individually. Not as a team.

  
"It's, um, kinda dumb. No, really dumb. And maybe offensive? I'm not sure."

  
Blake laughed. Had she laughed while she was away? "If it's _that_ bad, and you still want to ask it, then I _have_ to to hear it."

  
"Um, well, here goes." Ruby took a deep breath. She wanted to get the whole thing out before Blake could interrupt her. "So I was talking to Sun and he met your parents - and well, I guess I also sort of met your parents at Haven but not for very long, but I think I might be able to see what Sun was talking about and he said that your parents were really cool, especially your mom, but he also said that he heard your dad roar at one point, and I guess I just kind of always assumed that you were a cat Faunus because of the cat ears and the liking tuna and being kind of scared of Zwei which you really shouldn't be because he's a real sweetie to everything - except Grimm, and I guess people attacking us, and he did bring home a Paladin's arm before I left for Haven, so dad may need to retrain him about that, but I know that cats can't roar, but they can purr, and big cats can't purr, but they can roar, and I haven't heard you roar or purr so I was just really curious."

  
Ruby looked up at her friend's face, hoping to see Blake's 'I am considering' look, or her 'slightly exasperated but willing to educate' look. Not her 'you hurt my friends, prepare to die' look or her 'Cardin' look. She really hoped she wouldn't get the 'Cardin' look. Aaaaaaaaand, naturally, Blake didn't give her any of those. She had a **million** expressions! And the extra set of ears was just another thing to try to watch!

  
Blake leaned over and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I missed you."

  
This was not going to get her an answer. But, she couldn't just shut down Blake on something like this! This was _actually_ important. "We all missed you, too. Especially Yang." There, that was one of the things Weiss had told her to say. "But we're all together now, and we can try to make up for lost time!"

  
"I... don't know if we really can." Blake dropped her hands, folded them in her lap, looking at her other team mates. "We can only use the time we have now."

  
Her ears were down. That was usually a bad thing? Perky ears were good, droopy ears were bad. On Blake, specifically. Not in general. Because some dogs always had droopy ears and they were adorable and not sad or mad or angry all the time. At least, Ruby hoped they weren't. "I mean, yeah, I don't think we can go back in time and run past our selves, because that's how you get paradoxes and also I don't have a time machine. But- we're all here again. That has to count for something, right?"

  
"Yeah." Blake sighed.

  
Maybe it didn't count for enough? Ruby wished Weiss was part of the conversation, she'd know what to say. But... Weiss had given Ruby a bunch of things to say if Blake was looking down. She just had to pick the right one. Like loading the right kind of ammo. Choosing was the hard part, firing - or in this case, talking - was easy. Ruby picked, and hoped it was a good one.

  
"I know it can look bad from where we are right now. But look how far we've come!"

  
"We've got so far left to go."

  
Ruby scooched closer on the ground, and put her arm around Blake's shoulders. "But we can do it as a team again. A really big one, with all of RWBY, and Jaune, and Nora, and Ren, and Oscar, and Qrow. Not that I can actually get Qrow to train with us."

  
"So are you going to come up with combos for all of us? Because you seem to be better at it than Jaune."

  
Huh. Ruby hadn't thought about that. She'd have to talk to Jaune, see if he had any ideas. Or names. What could they get up to, with Jaune to super-charge everyone's Semblances...? No, think about that later. Blake now. "Did you work out any with Sun? I bet there are all kinds of things you could do with your shadow clones and his, uh, glowy clones."

  
"We tried a few things. Nothing that we really planned beforehand. You know Sun."

  
"He's very.." Ruby turned up her hands. "...spontaneous? Is that the right word?"

  
"Earnest, maybe. Or irrepressible. He's a lot like you."

  
Putting her hands on her stomach, Ruby groaned. "I don't have his abs, and I don't want to even think about how many sit-ups he does."

  
"It _does_ take up most of his morning."

  
"Plus, I'll bet he doesn't _ever_ eat cookies. I can't live like that!"

  
Blake actually smiled. "Fruit is better for you, Ruby. And if you didn't eat cookies, maybe the rest of us could."

  
"It's the quick and the cookieless! That's the way of the world, Blake! I don't make the rules!"

  
"You just eat the cookies."

  
"Yup!" Ruby thought about Weiss' advice to bring up Yang whenever Blake looked like she was in a good mood. And acted on it. "You know, for a while, I had Yang convinced that a raccoon was eating all the cookies, not me."

  
"Oh really?" Blake gave her a sidelong 'I don't believe you, but keep talking and I'll see if I change my mind' look. Nora had gotten a lot of those.

  
"See, they have these tiny hands, and we never locked our doors - because who's going to bother us out there?, and if they're Grimm, it's not like a locked door is going to help - and at least once, Yang was taking a bath, and a raccoon opened the door to the bathroom - and well, it screamed, she screamed, she punched it out of the bathroom, down the hall and out my window - anyway, so she knew they could open doors. So when cookies went missing and uh, got scarfed and left crumbs all over the place like a real slob - I don't know who would do something like that, probably a raccoon, right? - I thought Yang was going to blame _me_ and I was of course, completely innocent, so I suggested that maybe a raccoon had eaten them and that's why it was so messy. And I don't know _why_, but Yang was completely convinced, and she made me build her a bunch of raccoon traps. There were wires, there were cages, all rigged up all over the kitchen - nothing that was going to hurt any raccoons that came in, of course, just kick them back outside, or trap them so we could take a ride on Bumblebee and release them far away from the house - that was the plan that she told me. Anyway, because it wasn't actually any raccoons stealing cookies, we didn't catch anything - except Dad one night when he forgot about the tripwires, and we woke up to him yelling for us to get him down from the ceiling, and then he sat us down and made us explain _why_ we'd booby-trapped the kitchen, and it didn't look like he was buying it, but Yang explained it really well I guess, because he just started laughing and couldn't stop, and let us go back to bed, and we found him in the kitchen when we got up to do chores, still giggling. But that was a whole week of Yang making me stay on high raccoon alert, and submit more and more plans for building better raccoon traps. I barely slept, but it was worth it to prove my complete and total innocence of stealing cookies."

  
"How many cookies did you eat during that week?"

  
"Uhhhh..." Ruby cast her mind back. "...zero? I was too busy."

  
Blake leaned closer. "Are you **sure** Yang thought it was raccoons?"

  
"You mean..." The pieces fell into place, and Ruby sighed. "...And here I thought I'd won that one."

  
"Yang's sneakier than we give her credit for. She just hides in plain sight." And Blake said it with a smile.

  
Okay, time to tag Weiss in, now that Blake was all primed for talking about Yang. "Hey sis! Wanna help me with unarmed stuff? Weiss, take a break." Ruby got up and started walking towards her sister. When Yang stretched and turned to look at the surrounding mountains, Ruby winked at Weiss, and flashed their pre-arranged 'go talk to Blake about Yang' hand signal. Which was also their hand-code for the Bumblebee combo. She wondered if Weiss still had all the work she'd done on making a secret hand code for RWBY. 

  
Now, instead of navigating her way through a maze, blind, only the maze was Blake, and she wasn't sure if there were secret areas that would make Blake leave again, or be suddenly okay with everything, or act weird, Ruby had a nice, simple fight!

  
With Yang.

  
Without Crescent Rose.

  
And Blake hadn't even answered her question about roaring! Or purring. Either one!

  
Being a leader was tough.

  
And Yang had hidden all the cookies **again**.


End file.
